Re:Harry Potter and the Blackest Night
by OmniPharoah
Summary: Story Re-Write! After the Massacre of Space Sector 666, a lone Black Power Ring is attracted to Earth, and bonds with the most powerful Dark Wizard ever known...
1. Prologue

**Hello readers.**

**This is the re-write of my 2nd story, Harry Potter and the Blackest Night. In this version, I have cleaned up the grammar and spelling a bit, as well as tightening up the flow a little bit, and correcting some errors and misconceptions that were present in the first story. Portions of this will stay the same, as I was happy with those bits. But there is quite a bit of new stuff. If you like it, review, if you don't, still review. I am a bit of an attention-whore for it.**

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, Green Lantern or any of DC's characters.**

Prologue

**R:HPatBN1**

"Shit! I've got to get out here! I can't let them take me!" panted a man's voice. Through the darkness and the rain of a thick jungle, a tall blue man in white robes ran for his life. On the front of his white robes, was a symbol of an inverted triangle with six rays seeming to shine out from the top of the triangle, and a curved line ran through the rays. All of those were inside of a circle. On his back, he wore a green colored battery pack, and the center of it seemed to glow with an inextinguishable energy source. From the battery pack, a cable ran down his right arm and into a gauntlet that covered his hand and forearm. The cable and the gauntlet were also green, and also glowed with strange markings and designs. If one were to closely look that the gauntlet, they would see that on the back of the hand, was another symbol inside of a circle, except this one was of another circle, with two bars connected to it at the top and bottom. The same symbol was also etched into the upper third of the gauntlets middle finger.

As the rain continued to fall, the blue man could hear the flight stabilizers of his pursuers come even closer. Panicking, the blue man tripped over a tree root. Crashing to the wet and muddy ground, he looked over his shoulder in fear as he whispered "Power on."

"**Power on**," said the battery pack on his back. Instantly, the markings, the knuckles and the symbols on the gauntlet began to glow as it hummed with an enormous power. He closed his right fist, pointing it in the direction that the threat was coming from.

"**Felon 1: Located**," came a metallic voice, just off to the robed mans right. As he turned to assess the threat, his eyes widened in fear. Three red and blue robots were descending upon his location.

"**Krona of Maltus**," said the lead robot. The blue man, now known as Krona, observed the guns that the robots had in each hand.

"**You are wanted for crimes of heresy**," said the second, as the guns were then pointed at Krona. Looking down the barrel of each gun, Krona could see the yellow light charging in the guns, these were the most powerful lasers on Maltus.

"**No one escapes the Manhunters**," said the last robot. And with that, the Manhunters began to open fire on Krona, who began to dodge and roll away, narrowly avoiding death several times. As Krona rolled onto his side, he closed his gauntlet-covered fist again and pointed it toward the Manhunters.

"Let the fear flow, Krona," he muttered to himself, taking a deep breath. "And overcome it!"

The only warning that the Manhunters had was a green glow in Krona's eyes, and a green aura surrounding Krona before a massive explosion of green light decimated everything in a hundred-yard radius.

Picking himself off the ground, Krona went to see what had become of his metallic foes. He had only walked a few paces before he heard their metallic voice.

"**No one escapes—kzzzttt**."

Krona walked towards the sound, and found a single Manhunter who was busted up, and barely functioning. As Krona approached it, he took off his power gauntlet, seeing that the robot would pose no threat in this condition.

"**No one escapes the Manhunters. N-N-No one—kzzzttt**," said the Manhunter as Krona detached the head from the body of the robot. In one swift movement, Krona had removed the cap on the head which protected the internal circuitry from exposure to any elements. Krona then detached and reattached several wires and tapped a few buttons.

"**Manhunter upload complete**," came the robots voice as Krona did a few more quick repairs and reprogrammed the machine. As soon as he snapped the protective cap back into place on the Manhunters head, the eyes lit up.

"**No man escapes the Manhunters**," said the robot as Krona smirked, an idea already forming in his mind.

"Manhunters," he began. "Your orders have been changed."

**R:HPatBN1**

[The Planet Ryut, 1 week later]

Explosions and screams could be heard throughout the night. Fire was consuming buildings and people. Smoke was clouding the air so badly that it was like walking blind. It was next to impossible to breathe, but the red humanoid alien kept running. He thought that if he could make it out of the city, to the temple that was in the middle of the planets deepest forest, that he would be safe.

Running blindly through smoke so thick that the Ryutian could not see his hands in front of his face, he ran down the street that would take him out of the capital city. He could hear the cries of men, women and children as he continued to run. As much as he wanted to help, he knew that he did not stand a chance against these abominations.

Finally coming out of the smoke he ran into the trees, pausing only to catch his breath and look behind him. The capital city was burnt almost to the ground with bodies lying all around. He could make out the force that did the atrocity. They were metallic humanoid men. They were impervious to the natives' primitive weapons. And the machines destroyed all in their way.

After catching his breath, the Ryutian turned back into the forest and ran. Perhaps if he could make it to the temple, he could make a plea to the gods to save whatever survivors were left on Ryut.

After twenty minutes of running through the dense forest he had made it to the temple. He had accumulated scratches and cuts and the start of a rash from the various plants that made up the sacred forest. As he walked into the temple, the Ryutian remembered his coming of age ceremony. All Ryutians, upon leaving childhood, had to make their way through the forest with no provisions, to find the temple and make an offering to the gods.

The Ryutian stepped up to the altar, which was placed in front of the oldest tree on the planet. It was a tall and thick tree, with branches extending almost twelve feet from the trunk. Kneeling and closing his eyes, he prayed. Prayed for whatever higher power there was out there to stop the killing of his people, to stop the metal monstrosities and to destroy whoever created said abominations. At that moment the temple shook violently. At first, the Ryutian thought that his prayers were being answered, that is until he heard an explosions before the temple shook again. He quickly looked behind him, out the open entrance to the temple. And what he saw horrified him. The sacred forest had been set on fire. No doubt in an effort to flush out anybody who may be hiding in the forest. As another explosion cast more flames upon the greenery, pieces of the temple started falling around the Ryutian. The Ryutian had to jump and roll to avoid being crushed. In the middle of one roll, when he had glanced upward, he could see to the very top of the most sacred tree. There on top of it was something that glittered.

Getting to his feet, the Ryutian jumped onto the tree and began to climb, hoping against hope that whatever had sparkled was a weapon sent down from the gods. As he climbed further and further up, the Ryutian could see the faint orange glow in the distance of other cities burning. He saw more metallic men flying from city to city, searching for survivors. Luckily, they hadn't noticed him yet. Higher and higher he climbed. He had to get to the weapon before all was lost. As he reached the top, he took notice that the perimeter edge of the forest was alight and making its way to the center with many mechanical men walking calmly behind it. The Ryutian made it to the very top and saw what had glittered. It was a large black lantern. The sides reflected the light of the flames dully. As he reached it, the face glowed a dark light.

"Full of emotion? What do you mean?" asked the Ryutian, confused on why he was questioning a lantern, and also trying to figure out how he had communicated with it while hearing no words. He just knew what it was trying to say. The face of the lantern brightened slightly and then dimmed again, but not going out.

"Yes! I need help, we all do! Death is consuming our planet."

The lantern responded by the glow going between several different levels of brightness.

"I understand," said the Ryutian, taking out a sharp rock he normally used to skin animals for meals. He took the rock and plunged it into his left hand. As blood started to gush, he placed his hand on the top of the lantern, letting the blood run down it. The blood immediately turned black. The Ryutian began to recite the incantation for the ceremony that the lantern had told him. If the ceremony was successful, it would revive his now dead planet in return for unleashing its power across the universe. The lantern would craft an item to resurrect the most powerful mortals in the universe to spread its black will.

"The Blackest Night falls from the skies…" he began as the lantern began to glow more brightly.

"The darkness grows as all light dies…" inside the lantern, black energy could be seen forming the first of the items that would be sent out across the universe.

"We crave your hearts and your demise…" The energy took shape in the form of a ring. The ring hovered there for a second as a symbol in scribed itself onto the face. The symbol was an inverted triangle with five lines coming up vertically from it. The ring then exited the face of the lantern as more black energy began to form more rings.

"By my –ack!" The Ryutian was cut off mid sentence by one of the metallic men who had finally noticed him atop the tree, and had flown up to him and promptly impaled him on his staff.

The light faded from the Ryutians eyes, and he could see the light in the lantern start to fade as well, the black energy never making more than that single ring. In his last few moments of life, he saw the ring shoot off into space enveloped in black energy. He saw the machine set the great tree on fire. And he heard the machine speak.

"No man escapes the Manhunters!"

With his last gasping breath, the Ryutian did his best to open his eyes, to see a tall blue man flying next to the red and blue machine. The red and blue man wore white robes and a large, glowing green gauntlet. And he spoke.

"I am truly sorry for the loss of your planet and your people. I am completely responsible for everything that has happened to you. Please know in the afterlife that it was not personal, but I had to prove to the so-called 'Guardians of the Universe' that an unfeeling robotic force could not truly police the Universe. I am truly, truly sorry," whispered Krona, as he wept for the dying Ryutian.

And all was lost for Ryut.

**R:HPatBN1**

The black power ring flew through space at an astonishing speed. Being guided by the sentient will of Death himself, its purpose was to find the most powerful of all deceased mortals so it could bring about the end of the universe, the Blackest Night.

"**Flesh.**"

After some time of flying through space, searching for its host, the ring entered Space Sector 2814. And there, it felt the resonance of a power that had passed quite a while ago, but it's power still echoed throughout the sector. It's master told it to follow the echo of power, and begin the ultimate plan to snuff out the universes light.

"**Flesh.**"

The ring raced to a small blue planet with a single white moon.

Earth.

R:HPatBN1

In a graveyard in England, a man by the name of Cadmus Peverell stood in front of his recently deceased lover. She was his everything, his best friend, his soon-to-be wife, his confident and the one person who could calm him down when he got to be too boastful and arrogant. He loved her dearly, and now she was gone forever, taken before her time.

He looked to the sky, wondering if she was looking back at him. While looking at the grey sky, he noticed a black trail begin to form, standing out against the background of the dreary sky. He watched as it seemed to right itself and descend to the graveyard in which he was standing. He watched in amazement as it the zigzagged between grave markers until it finally found one and began to rapidly circle it.

"**Merlin of Earth**," it said as a skeletal hand seemed to be pushed through the ground, almost seeming to reach for the ring.

Getting a bad feeling, Cadmus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the strange, glowing talking black ring.

"Accio Ring!"

The ring seemed to become completely still for half a second before it was pulled to Cadmus. The skeletal hand sunk back below the surface of the ground as the ring got farther away. Cadmus then reached out and snatched the ring from the air.

"**Unhand me mortal! The Blackest Night is coming, the end is nigh!**" screamed the black ring, trying to free itself from the grip of Cadmus. Little did Cadmus know, that it was actually the voice of Nekron, Death himself, which came through the ring.

"Thou art a queer thing. What doest thou mean 'the end is nigh'?" asked Cadmus of the ring, which was still trying to get loose.

"**The dead shall rise, and bring an end to all life and emotion. I will resurrect the most powerful mortal and orchestrate the Armageddon!**"

"Wait! Did thou say that thou could revive the dead?"

"**That I can you pathetic mortal.**"

"Then thou will come with me," said Cadmus, pointing his wand at the struggling ring again. Unfortunately for the ring, it didn't really have any defense mechanisms without a host.

"Petrificus Totallis!" And the ring stopped moving completely. Cadmus then placed the ring into his pocket and set off for home to tell his brothers. If his endeavor succeeded, he and his precious Luciana would be reunited in due time.

**R:HPatBN1**

When Cadmus returned home, he told his brothers Antioch and Ignotus of the amazing black ring the fell from the sky and held the power to revive the dead.

Their reactions were not what he expected.

"Brother, thou art a damned fool!" yelled Antioch, his aggressive mannerisms most definitely showing through.

"Cadmus, though I don't agree with Antioch's…assessment of thou, surely thou must realize that there is no magick that can bring back the dead," reasoned the youngest brother Ignotus.

"But this ring can revive the dead brothers! It fell from the heavens, and it spoke to me! Hear it!" said Cadmus, pulling the ring out, showing the face of the large black ring. They peered intently at the symbol of the triangle with the five lines.

Cadmus pulled out his wand and lifted the Full Body Bind jinx from the ring. It immediately tried to pull away from Cadmus's hand.

"**Foolish mortal! I told you to release me so that I could fulfill my mission.**"

"Mission? What mission doest this ring want to fulfill?" asked Ignotus.

"Ah. It hath said that it wishes to revive the most powerful mortal to bring about the end of all life," replied Cadmus hesitantly.

"And thou wants to let it do so?" asked Antioch with anger leaking into his tone.

"Well brothers, my plan is simple. I have exhumed Luciana from her grave and brought her body here," said Cadmus gesturing to a large box he had brought in earlier. "We'll place a bubble-shield charm over the cottage so the ring can't get out. And it will have no choice but to revive Luciana, who as a muggle, is truly anything but powerful."

The brothers argued amongst themselves for some time, while the ring struggled against the hand the held it, yelling obscenities at the brothers. Eventually though, the oldest and younger brother agreed, but kept their wands out in case something went awry.

The Peverell brothers placed a bubble-shield over their home and released the ring. The ring immediately shot for a window, expecting to break through. What it did not expect though, was that the magic that made the shield was too different from the energies of the Emotional Spectrum that it sought to destroy. The ring bounced harmlessly off the window. It zipped around the small cottage several times before realizing that all it could attach itself to was the dead woman that Cadmus wanted to be revived. It then flew over to her body, circling it a few times before finally hovering above the body.

"**Luciana Granger of Earth**," said the ring as it used its black energy to raise her hand out of the dirt enough to latch itself onto her middle right finger. "**RISE!**"

Luciana's body began to change. Her skin became shrunk and a dark grey. Her clothes turned black with the symbol on the face of the ring being placed right on the front of her dress. And her eyes re-grew, but they were completely black with a small shine to them. Unseen to the brothers, the shine was the shaped the same as the symbol on the ring.

As she lifted herself from the ground, she looked around, seeing that she was inside a familiar cottage. Then she laid her eyes on the man she was supposed to marry and his two brothers watching her. But her vision seemed different. Everything was normal except for the men she was looking at. Cadmus was a wrapped in a violet color.

'_**Love.**_'

She looked at his younger brother, who was glowing a brilliant blue.

'_**Hope.**_'

And she spied the oldest brother Antioch, who seemed to be made of green light.

'_**Will.**_'

Somewhere in her mind, she vaguely wondered who was telling her this, and she looked down at herself. She was wearing strange black clothes and had a strange black ring on her hand. As she looked at the ring, it seemed to tell her what happened and what she needed to do now. She placed her hand on the table where the brothers were slicing ingredients for a potion to support herself.

"Cadmus," she said. "My love."

Cadmus's face split into a wide grin as he dropped his wand and rushed to embrace her. As he got close to her, he felt a sharp pain in his chest; he looked down, and saw that woman he loved and had just revived had stabbed him.

Pulling the knife out quickly, she stabbed it into another part of his chest, and quickly cut a circle around his heart.

"Why?" asked Cadmus with his dying breath.

"We crave your heart and your demise," she whispered back to him as she ripped his heart out of his chest.

Antioch and Ignotus watched in horror as their brother fell to the ground dead with his fiancé holding his heart in her hand.

"**Power levels 0.01%.**" rang the voice of the ring.

Springing into action, Antioch raised his wand at the demon woman as a yellow-glowing Ignotus wrapped himself in an invisibility cloak to attempt a surprise attack.

'_**Fear.**_'

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Antioch.

Luciana stood there and took the curse straight to the chest from the man who went from being green to a flaming red.

'_**Rage.**_'

Antioch watched as his killing curse had no effect on the undead woman. He pointed his wand at her again.

"Stupefy!"

Luciana raised the knife she killed Cadmus with and let the light based curse bounce off the reflective surface. She began to laugh at Antioch.

"Antioch, thou always did let your anger overwhelm thou and make stupid decisions," she taunted.

Ignotus took this distraction as his chance to summon the knife from her hand and use it to cut the fingers of her right hand off, and the ring along with them.

Upon feeling this, Luciana turned to face the man who had just come out from hiding. He then used his wand to summon the ring to him and to keep it from returning to her. She lunged at him trying to take it back, but he slipped back under the cloak, disappearing from sight. She tumbled to the floor missing him completely. As she began to get up, both the brothers used their magic to cast flames upon her, burning her body to ashes so the ring would no longer have a host. The last thing she saw was the two living brothers glowing an indigo color as they held sorrowful expressions upon their faces.

'_**Compassion.**_' was the last thing she heard as the ring spoke in her head. The black energy then dispelled from her in a violent gale. As her body collapsed to the floor, the black energy gathered and formed a monster the likes of which the brothers had never seen.

Made out of the black energy was an extremely tall human-like creature. It's long legs were covered by black colored pants, and the feet had silver boots. It wore an open sleeveless cloak, which was kept in place by an odd looking belt, which seemed to be the same symbol as Luciana wore, except the two lines on either side were what wrapped around the creature, leaving the on line in the center as it was. It did not wear any kind of tunic, that was plain to see by the fact that the creatures chest was ripped open, showing a gigantic black heart. Aside from the massive wound, the creatures skin was decaying, as if it too, were the living dead like Luciana had been moments before. They also noticed that it had a very large and heavy choker on its neck, with four rings for chains. Of the chains that were supposed to be there, the only one that actually was, attached from the creatures left wrist to the front left ring on the choker, though the chain was badly rusted. The front right ring on the choker also had a chain, but it was broken and only had several rusty chain links on it. Then they looked the creature in the face, and recoiled. Its decayed skin was sunken in, and it was missing its nose, leaving only the nasal passages exposed. On its forehead, it had the same symbol of the inverted triangle and five lines rising from it. But when they looked into its gray, dead eyes, they saw more malice and hatred they ever knew was possible to exist, and they knew that this monster was Death.

"_**Ignotus Peverell of Earth**_," said the black-energy monster, taking a step forward.

"_**Antioch Peverell of Earth**_," it said taking another step forward. The brothers fearfully took a step back, but were reluctant to run away, as the monster had stepped up to being right beside the corpse of Cadmus.

As if sensing what they were thinking, the monster, baring its teeth to them, bent over and grabbed the body of Cadmus Peverell with its left hand. Immediately, the body split open all the skin flayed itself off of the dead brother. The remains began to change places, with the bones of the feet staying the bottom, while the rest of the bones began to stack on one another long-ways. The skeletal arms had moved to meet the tops of the femurs and the ribs wrapped themselves around the spine, which the monster was holding onto. Muscle and sinew started to rearrange itself too, forming a dense and stiff membrane over the bones, which had begun to take the shape of some kind of staff. While the top third had straitened itself out, the bottom two-thirds took a distinctly curved shape. As soon as the muscle and sinew would settle into its new place, it seemed to scab over with a new layer of tough and decayed skin. It continued like this, until reaching the skull at the top of the staff. The monster then ripped out the back of the skull, and Cadmus' brain out with it, and the jaw fell open, as if screaming in pain. The creature opened it's right hand, and more black energy gathered there. It took the shape of a lantern, also, predictably, colored black. Death then took the small black lantern it had just created, and slammed it into the back of Cadmus' skull, with one face on the lantern facing the opposite direction as the skull, and the other face directly over top what used to be Cadmus' face. As soon as the lantern was secured on top of the corpse-staff, a wicked curved blade drew itself out of the lantern face directly over the skull.

"_**You two brothers have not defeated my plan, but merely delayed it. I wish to bring the universe back to peace with the darkness of death, but the two of you have proven to me that Life will attempt to fight back. Know this Peverell brothers… You have earned the Wrath of the Death God today. And you will die!**_"

Death then grasped the newly formed scythe with both hands and swung it in a horizontal swipe at both brothers. They were too stunned to move, but luckily for them, the blade passed harmlessly, or so they thought, through them. What they did not see was that the open mouth on the skull underneath the blade and passed through Antioch's wand and Ignotus's Invisibility Cloak, nor did they notice the residual black energy that stayed on their items as Death spoke once more.

"_**It seems that since I do not have a tether here as of yet, I cannot strike you down myself. However, you are now marked with the Black Spot, and you will meet gruesome and untimely deaths… then, you will be MINE!**_" as Death made his exclamation, the two brothers felt an intense pain on their chests. Quickly lifting their tunics, they each saw that a bruise was forming on their sternums, and the bruise was shaped exactly like the symbol that was on the accursed ring.

"_**Remember my only warning mortals…**_" said the Death God Nekron as his body began to dissolve into a black mass. Then the black mass exploded in a violent gale.

The brothers had to shield their eyes. The black energy wrapped around Antioch's wand and Ignotus's invisibility cloak. Unbeknownst to the brothers at that time, the black energy had enhanced the items by leaps and bounds. Thus was created, the Elder Wand and the Cloak of Invisibility.

After Luciana's body finished burning, the brothers placed a full body bind curse on the ring, making it go silent and still. They then wept for their now dead brother and his fiancé who they had grown to care about before she died the first time. They vowed never to let the foul rings power over her taint her memory.

**R:HPatBN1**

Several hours later, they had swept and contained the ashes of Luciana and then buried them in a plot of land with another marker for their brother, they went back to the cottage. They designed a special sealing spell to place on top of the evil ring. It would act as a permanent Full Body-Bind curse, at least until someone used the counter-curse on it. But, who would think to do that in the first place?

"Antioch, we've done the best we could with this, but it seems that the effects won't be completely suppressed. Maybe we could alter its abilities?"

"Thou art right Ignotus. I have an idea. It would normally revive a person, but they would want to rip out people's hearts. Obviously, that is undesirable. Could we make it revive ghosts of the deceased, only visible to the user?"

"Methinks we can brother. But even so, this is too dangerous of an object to let loose. We must keep it in our family, from one generation to the next."

"Agreed brother. For Cadmus."

"For Cadmus."

The two brothers then set to work in making the proper spell seals on the blasted ring, but also a convincing story about how they came in possession of such a powerful ring.

Several weeks later, Antioch would meet his end in an assassination over the Elder Wand, and a few years after that, Ignotus too met Nekron again during his death caused by a plague. But that my friends, is another story.

**R:HPatBN1**

[Present day Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts.]

Two Aurors were moving the corpse of the finally defeated Lord Voldemort to the clearing where not four hours ago, he and his followers thought that Harry Potter, The Chosen One, had died. They had placed his corpse in a full body-bind to levitate him so they could control his movement better.

Coming to what they thought an appropriate place in the clearing, they threw his body onto the ground. What they didn't see was the Resurrection Stone that Harry had dropped prior to his death.

"Hey, you wanna mess with his body for a bit?" asked the shorter of the two.

"You know it!" laughed the other one.

"Unbind him, watching limbs flail about is hysterical."

"Alright, Finite Incantatem!"

The one who cast the counter-curse though, never did have great aim, and after enduring a long battle previously, his arm was shaky and missed Voldemort. It hit the ground and exploded in a shower of sparks.

"You missed? How the hell did you miss? The guys almost seven feet tall!" yelled the shorted one.

"Shut your damn mouth! But… what made the sparks? Usually a spell doesn't do anything when it hits the ground."

The Aurors strode over to where the jinx had hit. There they saw a ring that bore a cracked stone face that had a weird triangular eye on it. As they watched, the stone shattered, revealing another face, It was round and flat, but had a symbol on the face of an upside down triangle with five lines rising from the triangle vertically.

The symbol began to glow, and a black energy began to wrap around the ring.

The Aurors watched in fascination as the ring rose from the ground and floated around the clearing for a minute. Then they heard a voice.

"**Flesh.**"

The ring zipped over to Voldemorts body and they heard the voice again.

"**Tom Marvolo Riddle of Earth.**"

The Aurors sprung into action too late as the ring used its black energy to raise the hand of Voldemort and slip onto his middle right finger.

"**RISE!**"

Voldemort then stood up, his cloak, though still black, had gained the same symbol as the ring, and his red eyes were now black that shone with the same symbol.

Voldemort turned his black eyes on the two Aurors, who to him appeared to be made of yellow light.

'_**Fear.**_'

Voldemort realized he no longer had a wand, but a voice spoke in his mind.

'_**You will be provided for.**_'

Black energy seeped out of the face of the ring and created a wand specifically for Voldemort. He grinned an evil grin even when the voice sounded again.

"**Power levels 0.00%**"

Not caring about that, Voldemort raised his new wand at the two Aurors and cast a spell that one of his former minions had invented.

"Sectumsempra!"

The Aurors fell as slash marks appeared across their chests. Voldemort strode over to their dying bodies and plunged his hands into their chests, and then pulled out their hearts.

"**Power levels 0.02%**" stated the ring as Voldemort laughed. Even when the Horcruxes had failed, he still gained immortality.


	2. New Beginnings

**Hi everyone. So first off, I apologize for taking so damn long with this. There is no excuse, and I am epic fail. **

**For a brief rundown of what the past year and a half has held for me, it's not been a whole lot except for planning a wedding… in two separate countries. See, my fiancé is Pinay (Filipino), and as such, she wants a wedding that her own family and friends can attend, which I have no problem with. But then we have to come back to the US and have a second ceremony here, so planning two weddings is fairly time consuming.**

**I also got sucked into an MMO called "Star Wars: The Old Republic", and like many MMO's, it's a soul-stealer. **

**But anyway, here is chapter 1 of Re: Harry Potter and the Blackest Night. Please enjoy!**

**Re:Harry Potter and the Blackest Night**

**Chapter 1**

**-=TWO HOURS AGO=-**

"The thing that was hidden in the Snitch," began Harry, "I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore, to whom Harry had been speaking spoke.

"My dear boy, I do," said Dumbledore, while portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses before him glanced about confusedly. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?"

"No one," confirmed Harry as Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction.

"I'm going to keep Ignotus's present though," said Harry and Dumbledore beamed.

"But of course Harry. It is yours forever, until you pass it on!"

"And then there's this," said harry, pulling out the Elder Wand, the very wand that had been used by Antioch Peverell to burn his brothers dead fiancé many years ago. Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, then or now, it had absorbed some of the black energy that had revived her, as well as some of the energy of the Dark God who had marked the brothers, making the wand much stronger.

"I don't want it."

"What?!" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"

"I know it's powerful, but I was happier with mine. So…"

Harry dug through the pouch that Hagrid had given to him earlier in the summer. Finally finding what he was looking for, he placed the pieces of his broken wand on the headmasters' desk.

"_Reparo!_"

The wand lying on the deck straightened out and resealed itself, finishing with a small red spark coming out of the tip of the wand. As Harry picked it up, he felt warmth spread through his body that he hadn't felt since the wand broke.

After looking over the wand and doing an internal happy dance of having his wand back, he turned to the portrait of Dumbledore who was looking back at him with affection and admiration.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated, and that'll be the end of it," said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded and they smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron, unable to keep the tiniest bit of longing out of his tone.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione.

"The wand's more trouble than it's worth, and quite honestly," said Harry, thinking of the bed that awaited him in Gryffindor tower and wondering if Kreacher would bring him a sandwich there. "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

The trio said their goodbyes to Dumbledore's portrait and walked out of the headmasters' office down the spiral staircase.

"Well mate, You-Know-Who's been beaten, his army has been killed except for one or two, and we've got our whole lives ahead of us. Who knows what the future holds?" asked Ron happily.

**-=PRESENT=-**

In Gryffindor tower, in a lone four poster bed laid the sleeping form of Harry Potter. There was a dish with bread crumbs on it lying on the nightstand and the evening sun shining through the window. A female form approached the bed silently. When she got to the bed, she leaned down and planted a kiss on Harrys' lips. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw the red hair of the love of his life, Ginny Weasley. Reaching over to the nightstand to retrieve his glasses, he turned on his side and moved to one edge of the bed, making room for her.

She gave him a brilliant smile as she laid down next to him, facing him.

"Well Mr. Potter. I think you've napped enough. And I haven't really seen you for almost an entire year," said Ginny. "I almost thought that you did run off with a veela."

"Well, Hermione sent them all packing. I am pretty popular, you know, being the Chosen One and all that," teased Harry.

"Smart girl, that Hermione. If you had brought them with you, I'd have to kill them all myself," said Ginny leaning in to give Harry a passionate kiss.

"Come on Harry, we're going to celebrate with everyone else before we all pack up and leave tomorrow," said Ginny after they broke the kiss. She took his hand and they both departed the room and left through the common room, exchanging pleasantries with the Fat Lady as they continued to the Great Hall.

Walking through the hall, they passed portraits and ghosts who offered friendly smiles and cheers and applause to the man who killed the Dark Lord once and for all. Harry and Ginny smiled back at them.

They walked back into the Great Hall after the bodies of their fallen comrades had been moved to another part of the castle to be prepared for funeral rites. The two met up with Ron and Hermione, who were talking with Luna and Neville. Harry and Ginny sat down next to them and immediately noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands. Grinning at this, Harry quickly looked around the room to see who else was there. He saw the Weasleys, though Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still silently crying for the loss of their son Fred, while George had a vacant look in his eyes and Percy was unusually silent. Harry felt bad for their loss. He looked back at his best friend and could see the pain that Ron was doing his best to hide. He knew that everyone was going through immense pain after the battle, but that was war. There was no magic that could revive the dead after all.

Everyone talked amongst each other for a long while until Professor McGonagall stood up and called for silence as she made a speech in memoriam of fallen heroes. During the speech, the magic plates at each seat filled with food, and the goblets with drink.

As everyone ate Professor McGonagall stood to address them all. She gave a mournful speech dedicated to all those who had lost their lives to Voldemort in recent years, starting with Cedric Diggory and ending with those lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. She then went on to inform the school that the Hogwarts Express would arrive the next day to return everyone home and that the school would remain open, much to everyone's delight, but would open several weeks later than usual to accommodate repairs and to replenish the staff members.

After all was said and done, everyone retired to the dormitories and rooms set up for everyone who had participated in the battle.

**-=R:HPatBN1=-**

The next morning, everyone who could not or chose not to Apparate were gathered outside the scarlet steam engine waiting to board. Eventually, an exhausted looking conductor leaned out to call "All aboard!" It made sense why he was so exhausted too as the train had run during the middle of the night to transport the bodies of the deceased to a Ministry approved rendezvous point so the bodies could finish being prepared for funeral rites.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were all in a group. The rest of the Weasleys had gone to Hogsmeade and Disapparated several hours earlier. They boarded the train and got into a compartment together, their minds and souls heavy with the pain for their fallen companions. Nobody spoke as the train began to move.

As the trip went on, Ginny laid her head on Harrys shoulder while Ron and Hermione feel asleep leaning on each other, the weariness of their quest to find and eliminate the Horcruxes finally taking its toll on them. Neville and Luna were talking quietly to each other so as not to disturb the others. Feeling comfort in this moment, Harry rested his head on top of Ginny's and let sleep take him.

**-=R:HPatBN1=-**

A few hours later there came a knock at the compartment door, waking everyone inside quite abruptly. Luna got up to answer it.

"Oh, hello Mr. Shacklebolt. How nice to see you," she greeted in her normal dreamy tone.

"Hello Luna. May I speak with you all?" came the deep slow voice of Kingsley.

Harry was the first to talk as Ron and Hermione were wiping the sleep out of their eyes. "Hey there Kingsley, how's it going?"

"It's going. The ministry is starting to rebuild itself. With everyone who was being Imperiused coming out of the curse, we can start weeding out everyone who was a Death Eater and start getting things back on track. But I want to know how all of you are holding up."

"We're as well as can be expected I suppose," replied Hermione.

"I know what you mean. This was the largest battle to have taken place in a long time. And seeing loved ones die in front of you is never easy. I'll let you have your time to grieve, but before I take my leave, I have a proposition for all of you. As the reinstated Head of the Auror Department, I'd like to extend invitations to everyone who participated on our side during the Battle of Hogwarts to become Aurors. Would any of you be interested?" asked Kingsley.

Everyone in the compartment looked at each other in surprise. Whatever they were expecting, it certainly wasn't this.

"But we haven't finished school yet!" said Ron.

"Well, I have a certain amount of influence in the Ministry, and as long as you're old enough to have the Trace removed, then you can be brought up to speed during training," replied Kingsley.

"So Luna and I can't join, right?" asked Ginny, somewhat angrily.

"Not yet. When you turn seventeen and you wish to join us, there will be a spot for you."

Ginny turned to Harry and they looked into each other's eyes. A moment of understanding passed between the two as they turned to look at Kingsley and Harry said "You can count me in."

"You got me too," came Ron's reply.

Kingsley began to smile. "Hermione? Neville? What about you two?"

"I'm sorry Kingsley, but I don't think I'm cut out for being an Auror. I want to be a civil rights activist, so I'm going to go back and finish school," said Hermione.

"I'm not made for it either. I'll be glad to help if you need it every now and then, but I want to teach," said Neville.

"Admirable goals you two. I'm sorry to hear that we won't have you, but if you ever need help, come to me and I'll do what I can for you," Kingsley said before turning to look at Harry and Ron. "I hope to see you two at Auror Orientation in one month's time, on the 17th and ten o' clock." And with that, Kingsley shut the door and continued to the next compartment.

Everyone looked at each other and gave small smiles. Things were starting to look up even in despairing times.

**-=R:HPatBN1=-**

When the train finally came to rest at station 9 ¾ , the group got off the train and made their final goodbyes, Luna and Neville going one way, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny going another, ready to begin preparing for the rest of their lives.

**-=R:HPatBN1=-**

The group got back to the Burrow, not really having any idea on where else to go. As they entered, they found that Mrs. Weasley had composed herself since the Battle of Hogwarts. Granted, the smile she greeted them with was a bit forced, but she was happy with the fact that nobody else had died as well.

After several hours of talking, everybody decided that it was in everybody's best interest to stay at the Burrow, at least until after Fred's funeral. It was at this time that it was announced to the family that Harry and Ginny would be dating, as would Ron and Hermione. After this little announcement, Arthur took Harry to a secluded room while Molly dragged Hermione away.

"Now Harry, you're a very good man, and it doesn't take a genius to see that you and Ginny go so well together, but as a father, we need to have a talk about boundaries, love and sex."

"I understand Mr. Weasley, but please, for the love of god, don't go into the sex part," begged Harry.

"Oh Harry, do you think I'm going to enjoy talking about such a difficult subject, the embarrassment and awkwardness that will come afterward? No, I hate it as much as you do, but it needs to be done…" and with that, Arthur had a nice long chat with Harry.

**-=R:HPatBN1=-**

An hour later Harry came out of the room with Arthur and Harry looked traumatized. He sat down between Ron and Ginny, Molly and Hermione hadn't come out yet.

"Was it as bad as it looks?" asked Ron, amused.

"Yes. Yes it was."

**-=R:HPatBN1=-**

An hour and a half after that, Molly and Hermione came out, Molly looking quite pleased with herself, and Hermione looking quite pale. Ron and Ginny looked embarrassed for her, but she still seemed to be in shock from whatever it was that Molly had said to her.

**-=R:HPatBN1=-**

Nearly a month had passed by, and other than the mass funeral held for those who had died during the Battle, nothing too eventful had happened. Harry was now living at the house he had inherited from Sirius, and regularly visited Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione was now living at the Burrow with the Weasleys, helping Ginny with her homework and also preparing for her own Seventh Year at Hogwarts. About mid-afternoon, the four of them would Apparate to a different place, going on a double-date. Today though, was different. Today was the day that Harry and Ron would begin their training for becoming Aurors, so Harry Apparated over to the Burrow. Hopefully, Ron was clean, dressed, fed and ready to go. He didn't want to make a bad impression.

As he walked up the front path to the lopsided house, he saw Ron come out with a paper plate full of food as he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth. As Ron got closer he spoke as he swallowed the piece of bacon.

"Everyone else is still asleep. And I don't blame them; I'm not pleased with this entire 'be there by seven a.m.' thing. Anyway, Hermione made breakfast this morning and here's your plate. Ginny is sending lunch by dad. They both say good luck."

"That's nice of them," said Harry taking a sausage patty. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah mate, let's get started!"

And with that, Harry and Ron teleported to the Ministry of Magic for their first day of Auror training.

**-=R:HPatBN1=-**

"Welcome to your first day of being Aurors. As we are short on Aurors after the war, I have made the executive decision to bypass the normal Auror Qualification Exam and offer each of you this chance to be Aurors. You are here because you participated in the Battle of Hogwarts and helped defend the castle and each other, but you also gave Harry Potter adequate time to do whatever it was that allowed him to kill Voldemort. Though Mr. Potter delivered the killing blow, he could not have done so without each of your effort. Let me start by saying thank you. Thanks to every one of you, the wizarding world is safe," said the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry and Ron were at the Ministry, in a large stone room lit by many torches. Harry looked around him and wasn't surprised to see that most of the people around him were his classmates from school, as well as some of the younger members of the Order of the Phoenix.

The day continued with Harry and Ron getting to know all 50 of their new comrades, though it wasn't so hard, since all of them had gone to Hogwarts. Everybody was excited to start their training so they could make a name for themselves.

Eventually, as the day began to wind down, Kingsley had everyone sit down as he went over some basic information and made the report of the Battle of Hogwarts.

"…53 dead, 21 injured. Now there is something that I have told the other Aurors already, but this is classified information for the time being. Voldemort and his followers that did not surrender and/or were found to be under the Imperius Curse are all accounted for, except for one. And he's a Class 3 Threat. I'm talking about Fenrir Greyback. His body was not located after Voldemorts death. And we can onl-"

At that time, Ron interrupted. "But Minister. Me and Neville Longbottom killed Greyback! I'm sure of it!"

"Well Ron, did you hit him with a killing curse? Or something that would have killed him on impact?"

"Well… no. We used Blasting Jinxes to bring down the castle around him. He was buried in rubble; there is no way he could have survived."

"Ron, I'm glad you brought this up, because this is a lesson that needs to be learned sooner rather than later. There's not many rules to this game we play, but one of the big ones is that if there's no body, the guys alive. That's what you have to assume if a body mysteriously vanished, or if you cannot confirm that it is your target. The point is that Fenrir's body was not anywhere in the school as clean up was going on. Each of you will receive a profile on him tomorrow. Now this is very important: DO NOT ENGAGE if you see him. Merely follow out of sight and call for a senior Auror. He is extremely dangerous and will not hesitate to rip out your throat with his bare teeth. Bill Weasley can attest to this. But for tonight, go and get some sleep, and it would probably be a good idea to place the enchantments described in this pamphlet you are about to receive. And finally, congratulations on becoming Aurors," said Kingsley, waving his wand so that everybody in the large stone room got a pamphlet full of home defense spells, charms and wards. And while some mingled, Harry and Ron decided to take off for home, after all, there were women waiting for them. Life was good.

**-=R:HPatBN1=-**

On a far away planet, a Sinestro Corps member and a pig-faced Green Lantern were fighting, and the Sinestro member was kicking ass and taking names. The two had been going at it for a few hours and both had collapsed on the light brown sand covering the planet. Out of nowhere the Green Lantern shot a blast of green energy at the Sinestro member throwing up a large cloud of smoke. The Sinestro Corpsman coughed a few times and then made a construct of a fan to blow the dust away. When he could see, he watched as a group of creatures all with dark blue staves gathered behind one woman whose skin was light purple, and she was scantily clad, only having some fabric covering her chest and two pieces of long fabric tied around her waist and falling to the ground like a dress. She was knelt down beside of the pig-faced Green Lantern and he watched as she seemed to sap his green energy from him and then kill him with it. His ring sped off into the galaxy searching for a suitable host.

The Sinestro member pointed his ring at the group and began to shout. "I'm not weak like him! I am a soldier of Sinestro!" and with that, he fired a large yellow beam at the woman.

Just before the beam hit its target, it was pulled into the head of the staff the woman had, where the head was glowing with an indigo color. His yellow energy swirled in front of the indigo for a moment before reforming itself into the Sinestro Corps symbol.

_"__**Fear.**__"_ said the staff. His yellow energy then formed the most terrifying monstrosity that the Sinestro Corpsman had ever seen. It was massive and had humanoid arms and hands, with the exception that at each joint, many more arms sprouted off of it.

Overcome with fear, the corpsman tried to run, but ended up getting caught but a construct made of his own energy. It promptly crushed him in its palm, and his ring also took off into space to search for a new host.

"Nok lek gok?" asked a muscular light purple man-looking alien to the woman who had redirected the energy of fear.

"Nok," replied the woman who had just killed both the other Lanterns.

**-=R:HPatBN1=-**

In Germany, near a small village, the villagers were boarding up their businesses and homes for just the night before, a massive wolf had gotten into town and had mauled several people, from elderly women, to young men, to even small children. All in all, seven families had lost their lives to a single wolf. There was panic in the community, but they knew that a lone wolf will mainly hunt at night. There were some supplying others with weapons, such as pitchforks and torches, and the occasional hunting rifle. Others were setting up guard towers around the village. Though they couldn't see very well into the forest that surrounded the tiny village, there were still more people hurriedly digging trenches to take logs and would chop one end to a point before placing them into the ground on top of each other, effectively making a wall of wooden spikes all around the village except for one entrance.

Unbeknownst to the adults of the village, one little girl had wandered out into the forest. She didn't know what all the grown-ups were scared of, but she knew her mommy was overreacting, like the time she threw her mommy's favorite nightgown in the toilet and flushed. She stood about three-foot eight-inches, had brown hair and green eyes. She wore a cute little pink dress that showed that she was still very young, eight at the most.

She stopped when she heard a twig snap. She began to get a little scared, and it was evident in her voice when she called out "Is someone there?"

"Yes little girl, I'm here. What's your name?" came a rasping bark like voice.

"I'm Marion, but my mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Well, since you told me your name, and I'll tell you that my name is David, that means that we're not strangers right?"

"I-I guess so."

"Good. Marion, do you want to play a game?"

"A game? OK! Like what?"

"How about we play 'the wolf and the rabbit.' You, the rabbit, will run, and I, the wolf will chase you and eat you."

Marion, even at her young age, could hear the hunger and excitement in his voice, and she was terrified, but tried not to let it show.

"Well, it was nice meeting you David, but I think I hear my mommy calling," said Marion as she tried to walk back home. The next thing she knew, a large hairy and dirty man wearing dark colored and stained rags leaped out of the bushes and covered her mouth with his hand before she could scream. Then he did something that she never thought one person would do to another. He sank his teeth into her neck and tore out her throat. She couldn't breathe and there was a lot of blood and a lot of pain. The last thing she saw was this terrible man licking her blood off of his sharp yellow teeth.

**-=R:HPatBN1=-**

A few men from the village ran into the forest after a woman had been running around town yelling in a state of panic for her daughter. They agreed to help the woman, but it quickly became apparent that the girl was no longer in the village. It was then that the mother confirmed the men's fear.

"Marion likes to go play in the forest," said the mother, her voice stricken with terror.

At that point then men grabbed a couple of rifles and pitchforks and ran straight into the woods, praying to God that Marion hadn't encountered any wolves.

As they ran deeper into the forest, they heard the sound of someone eating, though there was not the aroma of cooked meat as there would have been if someone was camping out. Instead, it smelled like fresh blood, and a lot of it.

The men rushed to the source of the sounds, and what they saw sickened them and made them nearly piss their pants. There was a large dirty and hairy man leaning over the body of the young girl that they were searching for. Her head was tilted towards them, her eyes staring lifelessly at them, the sheer terror she had experienced still etched onto her face. Her neck and torso were ripped completely open and blood seeped onto the ground from the entrails littered around the girls corpse.

The man who had done this lifted his head up at them, with the girls blood around his mouth and staining his already yellow teeth. He looked quite feral. And very horrifying. The men charged at the hairy cannibal even though every one of their senses were screaming at them to get out of there.

The man grinned as he could smell their fear, and with his enhanced abilities, courtesy of his being a lycanthrope, he made quick work of them, even without resorting to magic. Once they were all dead, she began to rip their limbs apart to get at the best meats. Oh yes, he would be eating well tonight. Seeing that it was dusk, he decided to make sure that the nearby village never forgot his visit. Standing up, he sucked in as much air as he could and let it all loose in one long and extremely loud howl.

He smiled to himself as he heard the villagers begin to panic and he heard the slamming of many doors and the banging of bells placed at the guard towers.

He was about to return to his meal when the hairy man saw something in the sky. It was an amber color and headed straight for him. He stood there watching as this yellow object sped towards him.

Almost at impact, the object stopped utterly and completely. Never before had the man seen something do that. He walked towards it to get a better look. As he moved closer to it, it hovered down to eye level for him. He looked at the object, which he now saw as a yellow colored ring. It had a symbol on the face of a circle with two small lines moving out from the ten and two o clock positions of the circle and what appeared to be a curved line over top of them. Then there were two handle looking lines that started out from the five and seven o clock positions of the innermost circle and they curved their way up towards the top, but before they met at the curved line above the innermost circle, they just jutted outwards. And then if things couldn't get even stranger, the ring spoke to him.

_"__**Fenrir Greyback of Sector 2814, you possess the ability to instill great fear.**__"_

"Yeah I do. So what?"

The ring circled him once and then slid itself onto his middle finger of his right hand. Yellow energy blasted out of it and wrapped him. When the light faded, he was in a form-fitting black jumpsuit with yellow spikes coming down from the neck and ending just past his chest. His forearms were covered in long yellow bands, as were the calves of his legs, directly above a pair of yellow boots. The same symbol from the ring appeared on the center of his chest. Fenrir had never felt so much power in his life, and the power felt like fear itself. He relished it.

_"__**Welcome to the Sinestro Corps.**__"_

**-=HPatBN1=-**

**And that's that. Honestly, there wasn't a lot to do with this chapter as compared to the one I had originally posted. Mainly, fixed some spelling and grammatical errors, and added a sentence or two.**

**As always, I am an attention whore, so please review. Also, check out my other two active stories, which have both been recently updated as well. They are "Harry Potter and the Key to Power", which is a Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts crossover. The other being "What Do You Fear Most?" a Batman Beyond/Green Lantern crossover. Please read and review those as well!**


End file.
